Meitantei Shinobi
by KitCat97
Summary: Conan is chased down by a murder suspect. Without his gadgets, he's helpless. A mysterious pull grabs him, and he leaves his world. Rated "T" for the nature of both series. I hope you enjoy the fruits of my insanity.
1. Chapter 1

Edogawa Conan, high school detective turned elementary school detective previously known as Kudo Shinichi, ran, fleeing from the armed man chasing him. The man had shot out his skateboard, his watch was being repaired and he had lost his shoes somewhere along the way. He couldn't fight back.

_Ran, I'm sorry, _the thought came unbidden as he saw the gun pointed straight at him. Just as the man pulled the trigger, he felt the oddest pulling sensation, centred around his head and chest. Then all he knew was blackness.

It was a warm, comforting blackness. He could hear snatches of voices, and felt movement occasionally. He couldn't determine how long it had been since he entered the blackness, but it had been long enough to get comfortable.

Suddenly, he was taken out of the dark warmth. There was sharp pain, stinging cold, bright light and loud noises, and he cried out in shock. He tried to reach for his kick shoes, but he remembered that he had lost them. Instead, he curled in on himself, trying to block out the warring sensations.

He felt more than saw it. Blood spraying everywhere. The cloying, coppery scent floated through the air. He heard a bestial roar and the sound of falling trees. He felt the burning pain of something foreign and malicious being forced through him. Then he knew no more.

~(Liney Breaky Thingymabob)~

A few days later, Uzumaki Naruto awoke from the sleep imposed by the sealing of the Kyuubi no Youko and reacted the way any other days old baby would. He wailed and cried and never once recalled that he was once the detective Edogawa Conan, who was far wiser and older than he appeared.

~(Authors Notey Thingy)~

So, as I said when I posted this in the Plot Bunny Graveyard, I got more inspiration, therefore, CROSSOVER TIME~~! Hope you enjoy this madness! Read, review, whatever~ 3


	2. Chapter 2

Years had passed since Edogawa Conan had been pulled away from a frantic chase. Years where he remembered nothing, where Uzumaki Naruto had been shunned by the other children for an event that only the adults remembered, that no one was allowed to speak of.

However, he hid an extraordinary intelligence behind his foolish façade. He read everything he could get his hands on, especially after joining the Academy. He even read what they kept from him, under a henge of course. He purposely failed the exam, twice, hiding behind a veneer of false stupidity.

~(Present Time-Ish)~

Naruto snickered as he painted another bright red swirl on the face of the Fourth Hokage, matching the one on the other side. He heard voices yelling from underneath the monument and bolted, leading the group of chunin and jounin on a merry chase around the village.

He soon found a place to hide, and his chasers dashed right past him. He moved out of his spot, but then froze.

"Narutoooo!" A familiar voice called from behind him. Naruto flinched slightly.

"Ah, Iruka-sensei," he laughed nervously. "How are you?" Iruka glared at him.

"You skipped class to do this?" Iruka asked, looming over Naruto and looking rather intimidating.

~(Time Skip)~

Naruto was tied up on the floor of the classroom. He winced at the accusing stares of his classmates, turning his head away slightly.

"Alright," said Iruka, clapping his hands to restore order to the classroom. "We're going to have a quiz on the henge technique." The entire class groaned and glared at Naruto. With much complaint and little fanfare, they lined up at the front of the class.

The students were of little note, transforming into Iruka and back. Then came Narutos turn. He had escaped from the ropes while Iruka was distracted with the other students, and now stood at the front of the classroom.

"Henge," he yelled, and transformed into... A heavily endowed 16 year old girl with sunny blonde hair pulled into pigtails. Iruka, along with most of the boys in the class, had blood burst from their noses.

When his sensei had recovered (not so much his classmates) Naruto leaned close to him.

"Do I pass, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, a beaming, fox-like grin on his face.

"NO!" Iruka shouted in return, using a mild genjutsu to make his head look bigger than it was. Naruto just grinned, unrepentant.

~(Time Skip again)~

Naruto slid the soapy rag against the bright red swirl he had painted just a few hours before, grumbling quietly under his breath.

"You're not going anywhere until it's all clean," Iruka said, sitting on the Fourths spiky hair.

"'S'not like I have anywhere to be," Naruto muttered. Iruka looked at his young charge with an altered perspective.

"Naruto," he said quietly, making the blond look up at him curiously. "When you get this all cleaned up," he continued, knowing he was probably going to regret it later, "I'll take you for ramen."

Narutos eyes gleamed with excitement and he immediately redoubled his efforts. After around half an hour of furious scrubbing, the whole monument was clean, and the pair headed to a small ramen stand by the name of Ichiraku's.

~(Time Skip Jutsu, GO)~

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto began, making Iruka look up from his ramen with a 'hmm?'

"Could I try your, y'know, your hitai-ate?" Iruka chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"No, Naruto. I'm sorry, but you'll have to pass your exam first. This hitai-ate is a symbol of adulthood." Iruka said with a faint smile, which grew larger as Naruto pulled out the puppy dog eyes and whimpered.

~(There's a crapton of Time Skips)~

The exam. The only difference between a genin and an academy student. If gazes could make things spontaneously combust, the paper in front of Naruto would be so much ash as he stared intently at it, scratching down an answer in his surprisingly neat handwriting every few seconds.

"Time's up!" Iruka called from the front of the room, as his fellow teacher, Mizuki, collected the tests.

The students then filed out to wait in the hallway for their turn to do the practical half of the exam. Naruto nervously shuffled his feet slightly in the hall. He watched as student after student went in until his name was called. Naruto continued to get more and more nervous. He was one of the last few students that would go in.

Uchiha Sasuke was called. The golden boy of Narutos class, with a red stained past. His entire family killed by his own brother. The highest marks in class went to Sasuke, and he had a not-so-friendly rivalry with Naruto. He passed the practical with ease.

A couple more U names were called before the inevitable "Uzumaki Naruto". Said boy flinched slightly, but strode into the room with his head held high.

"Clone and a substitution." Iruka said simply, and Naruto gulped. Of all the things they could've picked, it had to be the one jutsu he just couldn't seem to master. He took a deep, calming breath, and moved through the hand signs carefully. A cloud of smoke came with the release of chakra and as it faded, three clones stood there.

Naruto grinned, since he seemed to have gotten it right for once. The clones only lasted a few seconds before disappearing, but apparently it was enough. Both Iruka and Mizuki sat, stunned, at Narutos success. He grinned and substituted with their desk.

"So, do I pass?" He asked, and his voice coming from right underneath their noses seemed to startle them out of the stunned fog that had taken over.

"Yes Naruto, you pass." Iruka said in a slightly hollow voice. Naruto leapt up with a shout of 'Yatta!' before grabbing a hitai-ate and darting out the door to the stunned glances of his classmates.

~(AN)~

I have no excuse for how late this is. :(


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes Naruto, you pass." Iruka said in a slightly hollow voice. Naruto leapt up with a shout of 'Yatta!' before grabbing a hitai-ate and darting out the door to the stunned glances of his classmates. What Iruka didn't notice was the not-so-subtle glare that his partner Mizuki gave Naruto.

~(seriously lookit all these)~

Naruto leapt towards Ichiraku's with his usual grin. This had been his last chance to pass, and they had chosen his worst jutsu, but he had done it.

Unbeknownst to him, Mizuki was trailing him on the rooftops, grumbling to himself about the demon brat passing the test made just to fail him. Mizuki could still get his way, but it would be harder.

He leapt down in front of Naruto, who, despite being startled, didn't flinch.

"Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto greeted, his trademark grin stretching wider.

"Naruto," Mizuki said, a gentle façade on full force. "Congratulations on passing the exam. I actually came here because of that. I came to tell you that since you passed, there's a secret second test that will guarantee you get a good jounin sensei." Mizuki hid his evil smirk behind a kinder smile.

"Really?" Naruto said, using his best acting to make sure Mizuki continued.

"Yep, you just learn a jutsu off the forbidden scroll and you will have your pick of sensei." Mizuki's grin grew wider. "However," he said. "You can't tell anyone else about this, since it is a secret test."

"You got it Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto said with a beaming smile, scampering away.

~(time skips man)~

"The forbidden scroll has been stolen!" Gasped a chunin messenger. The Hokage snapped his head up from the crystal he was looking at, slipping his pipe out of his mouth.

He summoned all the jounin and chunin currently in the village and had them search for the thief.

Mizuki grinned, his chance to steal the scroll from the demon brat under the guise of retrieving it for the Hokage was finally here.

~(yet another)~

Naruto unfurled the ill-gotten scroll to the first jutsu, and groaned.

"Shadow Clones..." He bemoaned his poor luck at the first jutsu being a variant of his worst. Then he got to work running through the handsigns and muttering curses under his breath.

Around half an hour later, Iruka came upon a rather odd scene. Naruto looked a little worse for wear, but the scroll had only been opened to one jutsu, and not even one of the more dangerous ones.

"Naruto..." Iruka growled. "What are you doing with that?"

"Ah!" Naruto squeaked. "Iruka-sensei! Mizuki-sensei told me if I learned one jutsu, I could have my pick of jounin sensei!"

Mizuki growled from where he was perched in a tree. He had arrived the barest moment after Iruka, but he couldn't show himself now. The brat had spilled everything to his favourite sensei.

"Mizuki told you?" Iruka asked. Naruto nodded.

"And I learned a jutsu off the scroll!" Naruto said, beaming brightly.

Mizuki scoffed, apparently loud enough to be heard as the two snapped to look at him. He decided that since he had been spotted anyway, he may as well make it a good entrance.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Mizuki announced. "You are to be taken to the Hokage for the theft of the forbidden scroll. Please come peacefully or I shall be forced to," he smirked and tugged an oversized shuriken from his back, "harm you."

Naruto was flabbergasted. Here was the man who told him to take the thing in the first place, threatening to harm him for taking it! Mizuki must've noticed the look of hurt and betrayal, because his smirk grew wider. Iruka noticed this silent exchange, and stepped in front of Naruto protectively. Mizuki cackled evilly.

"You don't really want to protect the brat, do you Umino?! Oh that's hilarious. You, who lost your parents to that beast, protecting it!" Mizuki laughed.

"B-beast?" Naruto said in a quivering voice, prompting Mizuki to laugh harder.

"You didn't know brat? You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" He shouted, cackling madly.

Naruto froze, broken by the revelation. Mizuki threw the shuriken, hoping to kill the demon brat. Iruka tackled Naruto down, taking the shuriken in his back to guard Naruto- the elevator shook slightly, not enough for the bomb to go off but concern burned through his mind- blood sprayed onto Naruto. A block burned away with the scent of blood. A rush of memories, of thoughts, hit the two ninja prone on the ground. The world bled away, and returned. It felt like hours, but in reality was less than a second.

Naruto slid out from under Iruka, adjusting his non-existent glasses and cleaning some blood off his face. He hefted a good sized rock and tossed it into the air then kicked with all his might towards Mizuki. The rock connected with a solid crack, knocking him to the ground. Naruto smirked, forming the handsign he'd learned. More than fifty Narutos burst into existence around him. He tilted his head at an angle that would bounce light off glasses and hide his eyes. The clones leapt into action, pummelling Mizuki. The real Naruto turned to Iruka.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a

quiet, serious voice. Iruka coughed and nodded.

"It didn't hit anything vital, but I should probably go to the hospital anyways." Iruka smiled.

"I'll go get someone!" Naruto shouted, and ran off towards the village.

~(AN)~

Alright, an update! Yay~

Here's my current list of reincarnations:

Conan/Shinichi=Naruto

Ran=Tsunade

Takagi=Iruka

Chiba=Kakashi

_=Itachi (cuz I wanna have Itachi)

_=Hinata (between Ai &amp; Ayumi)

Sera=Fem!Haku

There is a poll on my profile as to who Itachi will be. Feel free to PM me or review or whatever if you don't like any, but please have a valid reason and alternate suggestion! :)


End file.
